Touchdown
by Katherine Quinn
Summary: Olivia and Alex spend a Sunday afternoon enjoying the football season... A/O


"Go, go, go, go, God damn it," Olivia screamed slamming back down into the couch. Her whole posture showed her utter defeat as the football fell into the hands of the other team. The whole game, a lock, a sure thing for her team, was turning into an embarrassing display of incompetence. She scowled as her text message tone dinged, and she saw Elliot's name with the message "Sucks to be you." She mumbled to herself as she closed the phone and threw it across the table in front of her.

Football, a mystery to Alex, was a ritual that she had only recently been forced to be a part of. Sunday afternoons had been restful days until the start of football season when she had discovered an ugly side of Olivia Benson. She turned into a rabid football lover with a fierce loyalty to a bunch of men that as far as Alex was concerned, spent an inordinate amount of time patting each other on the asses and proclaiming their manhood. "Umm," Alex said, staring between the TV and her girlfriend who was now pouting with her arms crossed across her chest as though someone had taken away her teddy bear. "What just happened?"

"Interception," Olivia said, throwing the pillow onto the floor. "I can't believe this." She said, as she took a deep breath.

"Believe what?"

"That they're already losing!"

"They could come back." Alex said, having no idea if it was true or not.

"They won't," Olivia said, an air of negativity floating around her head. "Trust me."

"Come on, Liv. Don't be so negative. What's happening now?" Alex asked, watching the field with a mixture of confusion and awe.

"The other team's going to try for a field goal."

"And that'd be…bad, right?"

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, using my context clues and your facial expression, I would guess it's bad." Alex said.

"It's bad." Olivia said, staring at the TV, tensing as the field goal flew through the net and the punt was returned. Alex sat quietly next to Olivia, watching her face instead of the TV, admiring her features. Her strong jaw, her beautiful brown eyes that shined. She let her eyes move down her body, and she spent a moment enjoying Olivia's lean figure and her rather well endowed chest. Alex started thinking about all the things she'd rather be doing with her girlfriend. Kissing her, holding her close, making love to her. Her train of thought was interrupted when Olivia yelled, "That idiot couldn't catch a ball if it were handed to him. I mean, come on, how could he miss that?" Olivia said gesturing to the TV as a slow motion replay ran across the screen.

"It looks like they throw it hard." Alex said, wrinkling her nose, turning to the screen for the first time in ten minutes.

"Of course they throw it…" Olivia started to answer, staring at Alex until she realized there was no point. It was hopeless. "Oh, forget it." She said, grabbing a piece of pizza off the table in front of her and taking a bite, staring down at the cheese in front of her and picking at it with a frown.

"So which ones do we like?" Alex said, leaning closer to her, putting her head gently on Olivia's shoulder.

"The ones in the blue." Olivia said without looking up.

Alex looked at the screen and tilted her head. "I like the white ones better. Their uniforms are prettier."

"That's not our team."

"It's my team." Alex said with a smile. "I vote for fashion forward."

"Then you have to leave." Olivia said with no humor to her voice.

"Come on, Liv." Alex said, cuddling up next to her, running her long fingers through Olivia's growing hair, pulling it back off her face.

"Cut it out," Olivia said, pulling her head away. "This is serious."

Alex sat back on her heels and looked at her. "You know, I'm sure you've heard this before, and I don't want to rock your whole world, but it is just a game."

"It's not a game, Alex. It's a religion." She said, with a half smile.

"Then I hate to tell you this, but it looks like the other team is crucifying your false idol."

"I know," She said, leaning back into the couch, running both her hands through her hair.

"Move up," Alex said, sliding behind Olivia on the couch as she started to gently rub the brunette's shoulders. Usually, this distracted Olivia from anything she was doing. The feeling of Alex's hands on hers, as they slid across her back. Alex could make Olivia melt, and with slow kisses to the back of her neck, Olivia was usually putty in her hands. Alex smiled as Olivia let out a quiet moan.

"Feels good," Olivia said, as her eyes went back to the TV.

"See? You just need to relax," Alex said, kissing the back of her neck. She frowned as Olivia's eyes went back to the TV at the sound of the roar of the crowd, this time excited as the men in the white threw the ball down the field.

"You need to concentrate," Olivia said, breaking the contact as she took Alex's hands and pulled them over her shoulders, holding them together in front of her.

"What?" Alex asked, resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm just trying to help." She whispered.

"Watch the game." Olivia whispered.

"It's boring Liv." Alex whined as she tried to reach out for Olivia's neck again, but Olivia pulled away.

"Shhh," Olivia said, as she stared into the screen.

"You don't think that maybe you're taking this a little too seriously?" Alex asked, as she weaseled her way out from behind Olivia to look at her.

"No." Olivia said. "Anything that ends with me paying Elliot fifty bucks cannot be taken too seriously."

"I told you to stop betting on the games." Alex said. "That man has a sixth sense. It's sick."

"I know. And he has no god damn loyalty." She frowned.

"Not to mention it's illegal. You could get arrested." Alex said, poking her in the side with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia said, still humorless.

"I think I know something that will improve your mood." Alex said, with a smile.

"What?" Olivia said absently.

Alex smiled and crawled into Olivia's lap facing her, sitting on her knees. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Olivia's neck, followed by a gentle one on her lips. She could feel Olivia trying not to return it, and as she pulled away, she could see Olivia fighting herself not to smile.

"We could play a game." Alex said, with a seductive smile.

"Really?" Olivia said with a raised eyebrow.

"We can play our own version of football."

"That ought to be interesting considering you don't know the rules."

"I know how to score a touchdown." Alex said.

"I think the sports metaphor you're thinking of is home run." Olivia said with a grin.

"Touchdown, homerun, you get points, right?" Alex said, taking Olivia's hands into her own and rubbing them up her stomach and over her breasts. When Alex dropped her hands, Olivia's stayed behind. 'Gotcha,' Alex thought to herself.

"Yeah," Olivia said with a smile.

"So what do you say that we turn this off," Alex said, handing her the remote, "and we can score all the points we need to win the game." She smiled as Olivia flicked off the TV, and with a huge smile, followed Alex quite willingly off the couch.

Monday

Olivia walked into the precinct with Elliot's money in her pocket. She frowned at the prospect of giving it to him—he switched teams every week—while her god damn faithfulness cost her fifty bucks a week.

"That was one hell of a game, huh Liv?" He said. "I thought I had you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The last quarter?"

"Yeah?"

"It was amazing." He said.

"Yeah, they dropped every ball." Olivia complained.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked, staring at her.

"The game?" Olivia said, looking at him like he was nuts.

"You don't know they won, do you?"

Olivia looked at him with her mouth open, and then quickly closed it,

"You didn't watch the game?"

"No, I watched it."

"The last quarter?"

"Some of it." Olivia said, feeling her face turn red.

"Oh my God," Elliot said, staring at her. "You didn't watch it. You? Olivia Benson, Super fan? They scored twice in the last ten minutes. It was probably the best game in all of football history." He said, slapping his fifty dollars down on her desk.

Olivia just smiled--she had gotten her own touchdown after all.


End file.
